Une décision bien difficille !
by lowe51
Summary: Lors d'une nuit d'insomnie Jongin et Kyungsoo ne sauront, tout comme leurs fans, quels place ils ont... mais pour quoi ! ;D


Dans un grand building, qui se trouve être celui de la SM entertainment, vivait un boy-band du célèbre nom d'EXO.  
Comme plusieurs groupes de l'agence, ils vivaient dans un dortoir en colocation. Bien sûr, chacun n'avait pas leur chambre et devait donc ce la partager à deux. Bien que le groupe soit déjà séparé en deux groupe (EXO-K &amp; EXO-M) cela n'avait pas d'importance en ce qui concerne les chambres car certain du groupe K sont avec ceux du groupe M.  
Nous avions la chambre de Suho et Lay, ma foi à cause du leader très bordélique et comme son colocataire a la flemme de tout rangé et bah cela reste comme ça, Sehun et Luhan, chambre plutôt bien entretenue par le plus vieux mais on peut tout de même noté que leur deux lits respectifs était tellement collés qu'au premier abord on pourrait croire qu'il n'y en a qu'un seul, Kris et Tao, chambre propre mais un des lits est un peu plus grand que l'autre, Xiumin et Chen, tout est en ordre sans un pli de travers, Chanyeol et Baekhyun, comme dans celle de Kris et Tao un des deux lit est plus grand que l'autre et la chambre est comment dire...une chambre de deux jeunes hommes ayant des nuits bien remplis et enfin Kai et D.O, chambre correct mais sans plus.  
Pour une fois il n'y avait aucun bruit dans le dortoir à part les quelques ronflements que l'on pouvait entendre à droite et à gauche et les paroles de certains dans leur sommeil, ni aucune lumière d'allumées sauf dans la chambre du chanteur et du danseur principal d'EXO-K.  
Ils étaient tous deux assis dos contre le mur, côte à côte sur le lit de Kai avec sur les genoux l'ordinateur portable de ce-dernier. Le plus petit avait été tiqué dans sa curiosité quand son colocataire de chambre lui avait dit qu'il y avait des rumeurs sur leur groupe. Ils étaient donc en train de lire une fiction entre deux de leurs amis: Sehun et Luhan.  
Ils étaient choqués et en même temps impressionnés par l'imagination de leurs fans. A force de cliquer sur plusieurs liens avec des hunhan, baekhyeol, sulay et autre ils finirent par tomber sur une fic Kaisoo, trop curieux pour s'arrêter maintenant ils la lisèrent non sans être gênés par la présence de l'autre à ces côtés.  
_Oh, mais merde pourquoi c'est moi qui suit en-dessous ?!  
_Arrête Kyung' c'est juste que c'est moi qui suit le plus fort !  
_Pfff, clique sur celle là avec un peu de chance c'est moi qui serait au-dessus...  
Après avoir lu plusieurs fics d'eux-mêmes, ils se rendirent compte que leur fans étaient partagé(e)s et ne savaient pas trop qui mettre au-dessus et en-dessous.  
_C'est normal, qu'elles ne sachent pas qui est dans quel cas !  
_Bah, explique ! Babo Kai !  
_Nous on ne sait pas non plus donc comment veux-tu qu'elles le sachent !  
_J'ai pas l'intention de le savoir.  
_Et bah moi si...

Avec une lenteur calculée, Kai se rapprocha de D.O en fermant son ordinateur portable et le mettre sur la table basse, juste devant le lit. La proximité des deux corps se faisant sentir le chanteur posa sa main sur le torse du danseur pour le freiner dans son élan.  
_Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, Kim Jongin ?  
_Enfin, te faire mien...  
Et c'est sur cette phrase que le plus grand ce jeta sur les lèvres en forme de cœur de son vis-à-vis, qui surpris ne fit pas le moindre geste mais reprit ces esprits après quelques secondes de bouche-à-bouche intensif, il repoussa la danse machine.  
_Stop !  
_Tu n'es pas crédible Kyung' t'a voix tremble... Laisse toi faire...  
_Non ! Je ne suis pas un jouet !  
_Qui à dit que je te considère comme un jouet ? Pour moi tu es tout, tu entends? TOUT ! S'il te plaît, accepte mon amour...  
Pour seule réponse, il eut droit à un long baiser langoureux de la part d'un Kyungsoo ému par la soudaine déclaration de l'homme qui hantait toutes ses infimes petites pensées. Leurs corps s'entrechoquaient avec force et envie. Ils se décollaient pour mieux se recoller ensuite sans quitter leurs bouches une seule fois, leurs langues partant à la recherche de l'autre pour se dévorer encore et encore sans en avoir jamais assez. Leurs mains partant bien vite à la découverte de ce corps qu'elles désiraient tant touchées depuis des mois, bloquées par le tissus des t-shirts, elles firent en sorte de s'en débarrasser le plus vite possible, elles retracèrent avec soin chaque ligne abdominale et pectoral du torse de l'autre. Les doigts de Jongin furent vite remplacer par sa langue qui retraça chaque courbe du danseur avec appétit. Descendant de plus en plus bas, il arriva enfin devant les boutons de jean de l'autre et tout en le regardant dans les yeux, il enleva le bouton et baissa la fermeture éclair avec ses dents, puis l'enleva lui et le boxer dans coup sec, libérant d'un coup la virilité de Jongin qui lui arracha un petit gémissement de bien être. Content Kyungsoo, se rapprocha du muscle gorgé de sang par le plaisir et sans prévenir le prit d'un coup en bouche et commença de profond va-et-vient ne laissant aucun répit à sa victime qui donnait des coups de hanches pour que son tortionnaire aille plus vite, non sans avoir glissé une main dans sa chevelure pour appuyer sur sa tête le suppliant d'aller plus vite mais D.O vit les choses autrement et enleva ce qu'il avait pris pour une sucette deux secondes avant de sa bouche pour redonner un baisser impatient à son futur amant. Le plus petit se mit à nu et sans crier gare pénétra son compagnon sans aucune préparation qui fit se tordre de douleur ce dernier qui avait quelques larmes qui perlaient au coin de ces yeux et avait retenue son cri de douleur en mordant dans l'épaule de son tortureur (je sais pas si ça ce dit xD ).  
D.O eut, quand même, la délicatesse d'attendre que son désormais amant s'habitue à sa présence pour pouvoir commencé à bouger. Les plaintes et les gémissements remplissaient la chambre qui avait vu la température montée de plus en plus. Chaque coup de hanche du chanteur était un coup sur la prostate du danseur qui versait ces cris dans la bouche de son désormais petit-ami. Seuls les meubles de la pièce étaient témoin de ce qui se passait sur le lit. Ils se foutaient de tout, ils se foutaient si les autres les entendaient, ils s'en foutaient des que dira-t-on, ils se foutaient du reste du monde, tout ce qui importaient était le fait qu'ils ne faisaient enfin plus qu'un. Quand, lors d'un orgasme dévastateur, ils se libérèrent, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux sans peur de montrer leur sentiments l'un envers l'autre.  
Ils restèrent une bonne dizaine de minutes comme cela dans les bras l'un de l'autres prenant compte de la situation et de ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Et c'est avec un grand sourire que Kai inversa les positions pour se retrouver au-dessus de kyungsoo, qui le regarda interrogatif. Le danseur se pencha et avec des bisous papillons retraça la ligne de sa mâchoire puis de son cou et juste au-dessus de sa clavicule apposa sa marque et en le regardant dans les yeux:  
_Tu es à moi... à personne d'autres!  
Il se rebaissa et continua jusqu'à arriver au deux petites boules de chairs qui dépassait des pectoraux et commença à les baiser, lécher, mordiller, sucer arrachant à chaque coup de dents ou de langues de petits gémissements pas très masculin du chanteur. Il se redressa, pris les jambes de son ancien tortionnaire les mis sur ses épaules et comme l'autre l'avait fait, il le pénétra sans l'avoir préparé auparavant. Bien que cela fit mal au chanteur il ressentit une certaine excitation dans la façon brutale à laquelle son partenaire l'avait pris.  
Lui, le sexe c'était bestiale, animal.  
Sans attendre que le plus petit s'habitue à sa présence plus qu'imposante il commença à donner de violent coup de hanches qui toucha directement la prostate de son homme. Il voyait bien que cela excitait beaucoup son conjoint donc il continuait toujours plus vite et toujours plus fort, allant toujours plus loin à chaque coup. Et puis la le noir complet, ils ne voyaient plus rien ,n'entendaient plus rien, ils avaient perdus prise de ce monde perdu dans un trop plein de plaisir qui les laissèrent pantelant tous les deux quand ils retrouvèrent leurs esprits.  
_Alors?  
_Babo Kai !  
_Bah, si même nous on n'arrive pas à ce décider, nos fans n'y arriveront jamais...  
Et ces sur cette dernière phrase que le danseur se rua sur les lèvres devenues gonflées du chanteur et après quelques autres parties de jambes en l'air qui leur prirent une bonne parties de la nuit, ils s'endormirent dans les gras l'un de l'autre, heureux de s'être enfin avoué leur amour et surtout qu'il soit réciproque.


End file.
